Almoço de Domingo
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: A paz reina no Santuário. Período perfeito para Aldebaran ser apresentado a Shion como seu genro. E nada melhor que um almoço de domingo para reunir a família. Ou será que o nervosismo e o medo de não agradar estragarão essa ocasião tão esperada?


Olá, olá, olá.

Bom, bom. Saint Seiya não me pertence e não há nenhuma novidade nisso. Ainda assim, criei uma personagem original que aparece nessa fic apenas por meio de citações. Ela sim é inteiramente minha, apesar que eu adoraria que ela fizesse parte do canon. Passados esses avisos, boa leitura. Agradeço em adiantado quem tiver a bondade de comentar o texto.

Almoço de Domingo

Ah, ironia! Quem diria que o cheiro dos temperos ou o som da água atingindo o ponto de fervura – sensações que sempre me despertaram tamanho prazer – me deixariam assim tão tenso? Céus! Logo eu que sempre me senti tão bem dentro de uma cozinha… Devo estar um dublê perfeito de Vattel; pronto para cometer suicídio caso algo saia gastronomicamente errado.

Mu já disse pela enésima vez, sempre com o mesmo sorriso calmo e doce nos lábios, que eu me preocupo demais. "Não fique tão nervoso. Shion é um homem de gosto simples apesar da aparência pomposa". Para o meu lemuriano de cabelos de lavanda é fácil falar: ele não precisa lidar com esse temor que chamamos de "sogros". Se ele pelo menos soubesse da metade das piadas que costumam fazer sobre isso no Brasil… E o fato de ser Shion torna as coisas ainda mais delicadas!

O Grande Mestre, a autoridade máxima do Santuário. O homem que mantem uma personalidade reservada até mesmo como Mu, o Cavaleiro que educou desde muito jovem e criou como se fosse seu filho. Expressão rígida na face, olhar analítico, lábios de poucas palavras, geralmente selados em um silêncio que diz muito. Já o imagino sentado à mesa observando o prato que preparei com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, mastigando a comida calmamente, como se degustasse cada pequeno pedaço de alimento que seus dentes trituram.

Se ao menos Mu tivesse me deixado encomendar a comida fora… "Ora não! Eu disse ao meu Mestre que você é o melhor cozinheiro da face da terra e você não irá desapontá-lo. Nem a ele, nem a mim, não é?" Ah Áries, e eu já neguei algo a esses teus belos olhos verdes de chantagista? Já consegui dizer não enquanto você me abraçava e me beijava o pescoço buscando por meus pontos fracos? Pois eu tinha que amarrar meu tourinho na mesma baia que a do carneiro!

Paciência, Aldebaran. Você nem tem tantos motivos assim para se preocupar. Tudo está saindo bem até agora. O arroz está soltinho, o tempero de ervas deu um aroma diferenciado ao caldo do feijão. Mesmo o fato de eu ter usado menos carne de porco parece ter afetado pouco o sabor da receita original e deixou a iguaria mais próxima do que eu penso que vá agradar a Shion.

Eu preferia ter feito algo à moda oriental, mais familiar ao paladar do nosso convidado, porém, Mu insistiu para que eu fizesse feijoada. E claro, caipirinhas para beber e um pudim de leite para a sobremesa. Depois de muito considerar, acabei concordando. Sugeri apenas que mudassem o jantar para um almoço, já que é um prato que não costuma cair muito bem à noite. Pelo menos não terei de ficar ansioso o dia inteiro até a hora do encontro. E caso algo saia errado, terei o colo de Mu para me consolar por toda a tarde. Se Kiki estivesse aqui, o clima seria mais ameno, porém, calhou de o acampamento de jovens aprendizes cair no mesmo fim-de-semana que o do almoço.

Sinto aquelas mãos tão familiares me tocando os ombros, iniciando uma massagem leve para aliviar a minha tensão. Tampo as panelas, desligo fogo e fecho os olhos, me entregando àquela carícia. Sinto a pele àspera de seus dedos de ferreiro passeando por minha nuca em um roçar carinhoso.

- Sabe de uma coisa? É uma covardia você ser tão alto e eu ter de me esticar todo sempre que quero te surpreender com uma massagem nos ombros.

Sorrio perante o falso tom de indignação presente na voz de meu companheiro. Doce Mu, sempre capaz de farejar a minha inquietude, sempre preocupado em me tranquilizar. Ele me abraça pela cintura e encosta a testa em minhas costas, de modo que posso ouvi-lo aspirando meu perfume. Tomo-lhe uma das mãos e a levo à boca, distribuindo beijos demorados às costas da mesma.

- Você não devia ficar tão nervoso, Alde. O cheiro está ótimo.

Ele não está mentindo. Nem ao menos teria motivos para isso. Apenas se preocupa comigo e sabe o quanto me empenhei nesse almoço – conhece bem o meu perfeccionismo culinário e notou que até cheguei a perder o sono pensando em como adaptar o prato. Tento o impossível: encolher-me em seu abraço para me sentir mais seguro. Nesses momentos queria que ele fosse tão alto quanto eu.

- Acha mesmo que Shion irá gostar?

- Claro!

Ele responde com um sorriso confiante, desfazendo o abraço para me olhar de frente. Beija meus lábios demoradamente e eu o correspondo com carinho. Muitos diriam que minha atitude é tola, mas ele compreende que preciso de seu alento. Entrega-se a mim sem pensar duas vezes, encostando-se ao balcão para que eu possa tocá-lo com mais firmeza. Exploro sua boca, afago seus cabelos ainda molhados do banho recém-tomado, roço meu corpo quente ao seu. Aos poucos, sinto-me em paz por estar nos braços daquele que amo.

- Eu sei que você fica muito sexy de avental, mas se está tudo pronto, é hora de se vestir, não é?

Mu sabe exatamente como me arrancar uma gargalhada. Com certeza sabe que eu me lembraria da vez em que o recebi para um jantar especial em Jamiel, usando SOMENTE um avental branco. Ele está certo – a temperatura das panelas terminará o cozimento, de modo que não é mais necessário que eu fique tão preocupado com o fogão. O pudim já está gelando e os ingredientes para a caipirinha já estão separados. Assim que o convidado chegar, é só fazer as honras. Meu companheiro já está pronto. Usa uma de suas túnicas mais bonitas cujo tecido é de um azul suave que contrasta com sua pele alva e traz os cabelos presos em uma fita dourada. Veste-se com simplicidade, porém, está belíssimo.

- Pois é. Seria péssimo se Shion pensasse que o homem que criou como se fosse seu filho escolheu um grandalhão desajeitado como companheiro.

Mu ri e me dá um tapinha de leve no ombro, seguido de um beijo sobre o local da "agressão".

- Como se isso fosse verdade! Eu escolhi um grandalhão sim, mas ele não tem nada de desajeitado. Ele, na verdade, é muito elegante. E você não tem de se preocupar com isso: meu coração fez essa escolha há muito tempo e não vai ser Shion quem vai mudá-la.

Meu companheiro ajuda-me a retirar o avental. As palavras são firmes, sérias, mas acompanhadas de um sorriso sincero que me tranquiliza de imediato. Despeço-me, caminhando em direção ao quarto. Mu diz que se encarregará de arrumar a mesa e que já sabe onde encontrar tudo o que precisa – bondoso marido, sempre preocupado em dividir as tarefas comigo por mais simples que sejam. O relógio marca 11:32. Shion, sempre pontualíssimo, deve chegar exatamente dentro de 58 minutos. Tenho tempo mais do que o suficiente.

Tomar banho, lavar os cabelos, escovar os dentes, fazer a barba… Tento realizar tudo com calma, embora meu desejo seja acelerar o dia para saber o desfecho do almoço. Eu tenho fé no amor de Mu, porém, não quero me tornar um problema na relação entre ele e Shion. Meu sogro pode muito bem ficar descontente com sua escolha e julgar que seu filho adotivo merece alguém melhor do que eu. Afinal de contas, os pais querem apenas o que é melhor para suas crianças, não é mesmo? Podemos ser rígidos às vezes, mas creio que em grande parte agimos por amor, amor um tanto sufocante e superprotetor, mas ainda assim, amor.

Eu e Mu, por exemplo, queremos apenas o bem de Kiki. Prometemos que caso algum dia ele nos apresente algum interesse amoroso, independentemente do sexo, etnia ou condição social, não iremos julgar a pessoa, contudo, lá no fundo, vamos sempre encontrar algum defeitinho mínimo que ficará enorme diante dos nossos olhos caso não consideremos a pessoa suficientemente perfeita para nosso menino. Uma vez o baixinho – que já não é tão baixinho assim – até mesmo comentou que tentaria viver uma história de amor ainda mais bonita do que a nossa, embora admitisse ser difícil superá-la devido a seu caráter quase épico. Mu e eu rimos, explicando que todas as histórias de amor são belas às suas maneiras e que superar problemas "épicos" não é de forma alguma um ingrediente indispensável para tal. Kiki está crescendo. Vai se tornar um homem formidável!

Queria que Shion também me considerasse perfeito para Mu. Eu bem que tentei sê-lo por todos esses anos. Meu marido garante que fui, eu sempre acho que poderia ter feito melhor. O quadro funciona da mesma forma com ele, que durante muito tempo teve a mania de se considerar um fardo para mim. E eu sempre respondi: se você é um fardo, saiba que tenho prazer em carregá-lo, tanto em meus braços quanto em meu coração. Esse sou eu, o amante meloso, incapaz de desejar qualquer outra pessoa. Não tenho motivos para isso: Mu é perfeito para mim.

O ritual de beleza está quase concluído. Enxugo-me com cuidado, verifico se a barba está bem aparada no espelho que começa a desembaçar, prendo os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo… Havia separado algo mais formal para vestir, porém Mu insistiu que eu ficasse à vontade. "Calças jeans e camisa bastam", comentou, "Shion não é uma pessoa ligada a luxos terrenos". Por vezes, me sinto parte de uma piada, dessas em que o rapaz vai pela primeira vez à casa da moça querendo causar a melhor das impressões aos olhos do pai que vigia o namoro-de-sofá com a carabina em punho. Obviamente, o Grande Mestre já me conhece, porém, dessa vez serei apresentado oficialmente como marido de seu filho adotivo. Após trocar de roupa e me perfumar, observo-me no espelho do quarto, atentando para os mínimos detalhes, afinal de contas, tal qual o suposto personagem da piada, também espero agradar para não levar chumbo grosso!

- Eles estão chegando – Mu me avisa da porta do quarto, acenando para que eu o acompanhe.

Um arrepio percorre minha espinha... Espere aí… Eles? Pareço ter pensado em voz alta, alta o suficiente para que Mu ouvisse. Os olhos verdes me fitam com uma expressão divertida e cheia de carinho. Seus lábios suaves selam os meus. Ah, quisera eu poder parar tudo agora, adiar esse almoço para sempre, prolongando esse beijo tão rápido.

- Relaxe, vai dar tudo certo!

Mu aperta levemente minha mão, num gesto discreto e então dirige seu rosto para cima, em direção à escadaria que conduz até meu Templo Zodiacal. Quando olho para cima, noto que Shion está acompanhado… Felizmente preparei comida para ao menos cinco pessoas – o bom cozinheiro deve sempre proporcionar fartura aos que degustam seus pratos! Finalmente, quanto mais as duas figuras se aproximam, consigo distinguir Dohko de Libra caminhando ao lado do Grande Mestre. A presença do Cavaleiro de Libra também me tranquiliza, de certo modo. No começo foi um tanto difícil assimilar a figura do Mestre Ancião que eu sempre conheci àquele homem jovem, divertido e falastrão, contudo, a sabedoria infinita e o jeito bondoso permaneceram intactos e logo me acostumei a ver Dohko como alguém da minha idade, um amigo que apesar de tanta experiência estava sempre acessível.

Por mais que ele e o Grande Mestre sejam amigos de longa data, ainda não consigo entender o motivo de Shion trazê-lo para um encontro tão… como posso dizer...? "íntimo". Mas lá vem eles, já bem próximos de minha Casa Zodiacal. Como Mu já havia antecipado, Shion se veste com humildade: usa uma túnica simples, mas muito bonita, num tecido verde-escuro e com detalhes em vermelho nas mangas e na barra. Dohko veste uma de suas habituais camisas chinesas, de um vermelho suave e calças de cor marrom. Ambos conversam sem parar. Com certeza devem estar discutindo algo importante sobre os rumos do Santuário.

- Ora, não entendo porque você não usou o teleporte para virmos até aqui?

- Eu já disse que devemos caminhar mais. Manter os corpos em movimento é saudável. Ainda mais em nossa idade.

- Ah, como se eu já não subisse essas escadas o bastante durante toda a semana…

- Desde quando se tornou tão preguiçoso, Dohko?

Certo, talvez não sejam temas tão importantes assim… Devo ter feito mesmo uma cara muito engraçada de desapontamento, pois Mu olhou para mim e riu baixinho. Logo ele volta os olhos para os dois recém-chegados e dá um passo a frente, aproximando-se para cumprimentá-los. Shion abre os braços para um abraço com o antigo discípilo, o qual apesar de contido me parece pleno de carinho familiar. Dohko me cumprimenta primeiro, com um aperto de mão caloroso, sorriso nos lábios e uma saudação bastante animada. Tento me concentrar em uma conversa rápida com o libriano, afinal, também sou anfitrião nessa Casa, todavia, meus ouvidos também tentam captar a conversa entre meu companheiro e seu pai, procurando flagrar algum comentário de aprovação. Não consigo ouvir… e agora Dohko se dirige até Mu e Shion vem até mim. Calma, Aldebaran. Calma.

- Gr-Grande Mestre! Que honra recebê-lo.

- Ora, não precisa ser tão formal, Aldebaran. Não estou aqui na condição de Patriarca. Me chame apenas de Shion.

- Certo, Grande Mestre! Digo, Sh-Shion!

- Vamos, vamos entrar! Já está na mesa!

Salvo pela voz suave de Mu. Maldito nervosismo! Nem mesmo diante dos exércitos inimigos me senti tão tenso. Logo eu – que lutei contra os Titãs de Cronos e não hesitei em entregar minha vida numa batalha contra os espectros de Hades para salvar meu companheiro – agora sinto as pernas bambearem diante de meu sogro. E Shion usou um tom de voz extremamente calmo. Não pareceu irritado com minha formalidade ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Na verdade, ele passa a impressão de estar encarando esse encontro como algo absolutamente natural…

Mu segura minha mão e me faz ir à frente dos convidados, ao seu lado. Agradeço-o mentalmente por isso: mesmo conhecendo tão bem os caminhos da Casa de Áries, creio que não conseguiria me localizar agora nem se o caminho fosse marcado com luzes fosforescentes. Atrevo-me a olhar para trás. Dohko elogia o local, diz que parece ser bastante aconchegante. Shion por sua vez tem o olhar fixo na mão de Mu entrelaçada á minha… Olha para ambas de modo bastante compenetrado, como se contemplasse algum mistério da natureza.

Certo, como se não bastasse eu ter gaguejado na entrada, agora nossos olhares se encontraram! Shion provavelmente notou que eu o observava. Droga, tenho certeza que fiz uma cara de espanto idiota! Ele deve estar me achando um palerma! Droga! Droga! Tente se acalmar, Aldebaran!

- Veja, que móveis mais bonitos! E quantos livros! Hahaha, eu apenas teria uma televisão maior para jogar videogames, mas essa é uma bela Casa, não acha, Shion?

- Realmente. É uma bela Casa.

Tento decifrar se o comentário do nosso visitante mais importante teve alguma ponta de ironia ou desprezo, mas é impossível – a fala de Shion carrega uma calma imperturbável. Mu me olha de relance e sorri, contente com o comentário. Dohko continua a elogiar cada aspecto do local, como uma criança curiosa. Todos estão se divertindo enquanto eu caminho para a prova-de-fogo.

- Há o toque de vocês dois em cada canto.

A frase me pega de surpresa. Meu companheiro também parece igualmente admirado com aquelas palavras. Viramos para trás e vemos que Shion se deteve sobre um retrato em que Mu, Kiki e eu fazemos um piquenique em Jamiel. Tiramos a foto na primavera, em um vale repleto de flores e borboletas. Dohko também admira a imagem, maravilhado.

- Que lugar bonito. É em Jamiel?

- Sim – Mu responde ao libriano, que volta a elogiar o retrato. Shion permanece em um silêncio contemplativo, olhos fixos no retrato – Foi Aldebaran que descobriu esse lugar – ao final da frase, meu sogro dirige-me novamente o olhar e eu me seguro para não fazer nenhuma expressão de espanto. Parece-me que quer perguntar algo. Talvez eu deva arriscar uma resposta à interrogação silenciosa.

- Ah, é, é verdade. Foi em uma de minhas escaladas rumo à Torre.

- Entendo – É tudo o que Shion diz, no mesmo tom de voz. Isso está começando a me deixar ainda mais nervoso… É como se ele estivesse tivesse algo muito importante a dizer, mas que não poderia ser revelado naquele momento.

- Bom, bom, é uma bela casa, sim, mas e esse cheiro gostoso? Está me dando água na boca!

Santo Dohko! Ignora meu nervosismo e ainda me fornece a melhor saída com suas tiradas divertidas. Mu riu de leve com o comentário, mas Shion lhe lançou um olhar de censura, como se pedisse a ele que se comportasse. Pensar um absurdo desses até me faz sentir vontade de rir… Vamos todos à sala de jantar, onde a mesa está impecavelmente arrumada. Ao lado há uma mesinha móvel em que meu _kit_ para fazer caipirinha está disposto, já com os limões devidamente cortados.

- Ora, mas que interessante. É uma bebida alcóolica? – Dohko pergunta, observando a garrafa de cachaça com atenção. A bebida tem um brilho vívido, pois é da melhor qualidade, escolhida a dedo por mim especialmente para a ocasião.

- Sim, é cachaça. Alde vai fazer caipirinhas para nós. Uma bebida típica do Brasil, não é? – Mu me lançou a deixa, mas eu me distraí tentando analisar o rosto de esfinge de Shion. Ele me chama mais uma vez, me acordando do transe.

- Ah, sim, sim, caipirinhas, é… Uma bebida típica do meu país, é… - Ótimo, estou passando a ideia que sou um completo idiota. Melhor consertar isso – Bem, a cachaça é uma aguardante típica do Brasil, feita à base de cana-de-açúcar. Ela é usada em diversas bebidas, sendo a caipirinha a mais famosa delas. Eu decidi preparar o modo tradicional, com gelo e limão.

- Hum, isso parece ótimo, não acha, Shion?

- Sim.

Esse laconismo ainda vai me matar. Sinto que não devo estar agradando. Mu se afasta brevemente para ligar o toca-discos que mantemos apesar dos aparelhos de som mais modernos de hoje em dia. Escolheu um LP de gravações instrumentais de clássicos da Bossa Nova que cai muito bem com o estilo do almoço. Ele está despreocupado e bastante feliz, o que me acalma de certo modo. Nossos convidados se sentam enquanto preparo cuidadosamente seus copos. Dohko conversa animadamente com Mu, com Shion fazendo breves comentários, bastante pontuais. Por vezes, ele me observa atentamente. Devo tomar cuidado para não quebrar os copos com o socador…

- Que interessante, bebemos diretamente do copo em que você prepara a bebida? – Libra pergunta, fascinado com a ideia. Quem o vê agora dificilmente acreditaria que ele já tem séculos de vida sobre os ombros. Ele realmente se parece comigo em diversos aspectos, conforme minha Mestra já havia me confidenciado certa vez…

- Ah, sim… Eu poderia usar uma coqueteleira por estarmos em um maior número de pessoas, mas decidi utilizar o método tradicional – Demanda mais tempo, porém assim evito que minhas mãos nervosas deixem a coqueteleira escapar e eu acabe dando um banho de cachaça em Shion! Vamos lá, teimosia taurina, Aldebaran! Devagar e sempre. Viu? Nem foi tão difícil assim: quatro copos de caipirinha no capricho! Mu ajuda-me a servir nossos convidados e finalmente nos sentamos.

- Saúde! – E brindamos. Até mesmo Shion nos acompanhou, embora sem qualquer inflexão em sua voz calma. Ele então sorve um gole ligeiro de bebida e posso ver que ele deixa o liquído escoar pela boca sem pressa, como um enólogo costuma fazer com o vinho. Em seguida, examina o copo, curioso.

- O limão – diz, como se falasse para si mesmo, e após alguns segundos de silêncio que a mim tomam a forma séculos, ele complementa – Não amarga.

- Alde tem seus segredos para fazer uma boa caipirinha, não é? – Mu me dirige uma piscadela de cumplicidade e toca minha mão por cima da mesa, apertando-a de leve. Meu querido companheiro não deixa de se preocupar comigo. Sorrio de volta e lhe envolvo a mão carinhosamente, acariciando seus dedos brancos. Tenho forças para falar com Shion.

- É só tirar aquela membrana branca que há no interior do limão. Isso evita que a bebida amargue.

- Hum – é tudo o que ele diz, voltando a sorver mais um pequeno gole, como se fosse um passarinho.

- Eu gostaria de mais uma, por favor! – Surpreendo-me ao ver que Dohko já esvaziou seu copo. Penso que deveria lhe avisar para ir com calma, mas ele já é um homem crescido e… diabos, ele é mais velho do que eu! Deve saber o que está fazendo.

- Certo, eu…

- Dohko! – Shion corta minha frase, encarando o amigo com um olhar que denota certa reprovação. O moreno apenas ri e coça a nuca, como um garoto travesso, embora isso pareça não surtir efeito sobre o calado ariano.

- Vamos, Shion. Não seja assim. É um almoço em domingo com a família, não é? Não temos nenhuma obrigação hoje e eu sou grandinho, já sei beber. Não precisa se preocupar tanto.

Por um instante parece-me que Shion sorri. Tento não olhá-los por muito tempo pois não quero parecer indiscreto. Volto minha atenção para o preparo de um novo _drink_, embora meus olhos teimem em querer focalizar nossos convidados. De soslaio, tenho a impressão que Dohko até mesmo acaricia a cabeleira esverdeada de Shion. Talvez eu já esteja ficando embriagado de nervoso…

- Aldebaran.

A voz do Grande Mestre me chama a atenção. Levanto a cabeça tentando passar um ar de naturalidade, omitindo meu nervosismo. Por Zeus, deve ter achado a bebida horrível! Será que carreguei demais na cachaça?

- Eu também gostaria de mais um copo por favor.

Certo, isso foi realmente inesperado.

- Claro, Grande Shi… digo, Mestre Sh… Shion!

Melhor ficar de bico calado. Dohko ri, fazendo qualquer comentário sobre Shion repreendê-lo embora também tenha gostado da bebida. Mu também soltou uma risada leve, mas creio que foi por causa de meu nervosismo, pois agora ele me observa com uma expressão divertida, como se dissesse "você fica lindo nervoso". Ah, meu carneirinho levado!

- Bom, creio que podemos nos servir. Não vamos continuar bebendo de estômago vazio. Vai estragar o apetite para o prato que Alde fez com tanta dedicação!

Meu companheiro então estende a mão em direção a Shion, pedindo-lhe o prato. Dohko exprime um comentário de apoio à ideia, anunciando que a caipirinha lhe abriu o apetite. Observo Mu servir seu pai adotivo com cuidado, montando o prato conforme eu lhe ensinei. Ele pegou gosto pela culinária depois de tanto tempo ao meu lado e vem melhorando significativamente em seus pratos, porém sempre faz corpo-mole quando assumo a cozinha: senta-se à mesa, observando como as misturas de igredientes se transformam em bolos, massas, carnes... sempre me perguntando se falta muito ou se já pode se servir. Diz que sou imbatível.

Shion observa meticulosamente o prato que o filho lhe prepara. Duas colheradas fartas de arroz regadas com feijão preto – bastante caldo, parece que meu sogro tem preferência por ensopados, bom ter isso em mente caso eu sobreviva a esse almoço! –, um pedaço generoso de paio e outro de linguiça, couve refogada e torresmos. Tudo com muita fartura. Shion observa impressionado o tamanho do prato, mas não emite nenhuma opinião.

- Eu quero um prato tão bonito quanto esse! – Dohko anuncia, entregando seu prato vazio a Mu. Não consigo desviar a atenção de Shion, que espeta o garfo em um das carnes e a fatia de modo meticuloso, deixando um pequeno pedaço preso nos dentes do instrumento. Em seguida ele o ajeita de modo cuidadoso ao lado do arroz com feijão e usa a faca para completar o restante do espaço nos dentes do garfo. Faz tudo como se fosse um ritual que demandasse grande respeito. Não sabia que ele tinha tal apreço pela culinária, mas se assim o for, creio que não será um sogro tão difícil de agradar no final das contas…

Termino de preparar-lhes as bebidas no mesmo momento em que Mu também termina de montar nossos pratos. Entrego os copos a nossos convidados e sento à mesa. Shion continua a comer, silencioso, como se quisesse saborear detalhadamente cada garfada. Parece ter gostado… Talvez eu devesse perguntar. Será que ele gosta de conversar enquanto come? Não quero irritá-lo, mas estou muito curioso.

- E então, como está a feijoada? – pergunto, esboçando um sorriso.

- Está perfeita, Alde!

Nenhuma palavra de Shion ou de Dohko. Libra, ao menos, eu sei que está adorando, pois devora a comida com vontade. Já o ariano parou por alguns momentos ao ouvir o nome do prato, encarando a cumbuca de barro com desconfiança, como se tentasse apreender o significado da mais exótica culinária.

- Você realmente fisgou o Mu pelo estômago, não é mesmo? Isso está ótimo!

- Hehehe, essa foi apenas uma das coisas – Ouço a voz doce do meu ariano, sinto sua mão novamente envolver a minha – Alde tem muitas qualidades que me atraíram. E gosto até mesmo de seus defeitos! Ele é perfeito para mim.

Não sei se essa frase é direcionada a Shion, a Dohko ou a mim. Mu nem mesmo pareceu ver que seu Mestre nos dirigiu o olhar. Fala com sua calma habitual e me fita diretamente, passando-me uma segurança sem igual. Ah, carneiro endiabrado! Preciso beijá-lo embora isso soe pouco conveniente… Ainda assim, quero retribuir essa pequena declaração de amor. Toco-lhe os lábios com os meus, mesclando o sabor de nossas bocas com os da comida bem temperada. Olhos fechados, eu e Mu… É como se o mundo todo de preocupações desaparecesse, a mesma sensação que me invadia enquanto estávamos a sós em Jamiel. Antes de separarmos nossos lábios definitivamente, ele ainda me provoca com alguns selinhos e então se afasta, voltando sua atenção para o prato.

E então me lembro que meu sogro está à mesa. Temo encará-lo, encontrar um ar de reprovação em seus olhos. Certo, mas fui eu quem começou a brincadeira. Não fica nada bem evitar-lhe pelo resto do almoço. Vamos lá, Aldebaran. Um, dois, três… Tudo calmo por enquanto... Shion passa-me a impressão de estar um tanto corado, mas não identifico qualquer sinal de reprovação em seu rosto.

- É realmente um prato muito saboroso. Parabéns, Touro – ele se limita a comentar, antes de voltar a comer.

- Obrigado, Shion – minha voz finalmente sai com naturalidade. Pela primeira vez o chamo unicamente pelo nome em sua presença. Também lhe sorrio, mostrando que estou contente com o elogio.

- Sim, verdade! Mu tirou a sorte grande! Lembra-se quando nós tínhamos que nos virar comendo ovos, arroz e outros alimentos de fácil preparo em Jamiel, Shion? Nenhum de nós dois é um bom cozinheiro.

O comentário de Dohko surte um efeito tranquilizador em meu sogro. Ele até mesmo parece sorrir por entre os lábios enigmáticos, como se aquela fosse uma recordação bastante querida. Bom, devo comer também. O elogio, ainda que bastante austero, dissipou todo o meu nervosismo e finalmente sinto fome – estou faminto! Sem falar que meus convidados já estão bastante adiantados com seus pratos! E Mu preparou o meu do jeito que eu gosto. Seria até mesmo um desrespeito se eu não o comesse!

Se não fosse por Dohko e Mu, talvez esse almoço continuasse bastante silencioso. Eu até mesmo preferiria que Shion perguntasse algumas coisas sobre mim, no entanto, ele já tem a resposta para a maioria delas. Foi meu superior por tantos anos e agora voltou a ocupar essa mesma posição, assim, sabe qual é meu trabalho, quais foram meus feitos mais nobres, assim como minha piores falhas em serviço. Também já conhece minha família, formada unicamente por minha Mestra, uma mulher de personalidade tão diferente da dele que até me impressiona como se tornaram tão bons amigos. Com Dohko eu já entendo totalmente: ele e a velha Ana são dois falastrões natos que não escondem o que sentem ou que pensam a respeito daqueles que querem bem.

(Por Zeus! Se ela me ouvisse chamando-a de "velha" em meus pensamentos, estaria com problemas! Hahahaha!)

Ele poderia perguntar sobre meus hobbies e eu lhe contaria de meus gostos pela marcenaria, pela leitura e, obviamente, pela culinária. Pode ser, no entanto, que esses assuntos não lhe despertem o interesse. Shion sempre foi um homem bastante comedido em suas palavras e ações. Seus olhos analíticos, para mim, são um mistério – da mesma forma que os de Mu para os demais. Ainda assim, gostaria de impressioná-lo. Contar que fui eu quem construi nossos melhores móveis, onde comprei cada livro em nossa estante, como aprendi a cozinhar, falar sobre a vida e o treinamento no Brasil… Creio que talvez eu esteja pedindo muito: meu único desejo agora é que meu sogro me considere digno do filho que ele criou.

Sei que estou longe me enquadrar nos padrões lemurianos. Fisicamente, eu e Mu temos muito pouco em comum e nosso relacionamento provavelmente seria uma afronta às tradições milenares desse povo. Certa vez, em Jamiel, meu companheiro revelou-me que após o continente que lhes deu origem ser engolido pelo mar, os sobreviventes adotaram leis estritas sobre o casamento. A miscigenação com outras etnias foi proibida a fim de evitar que os poderes telepáticos se perdessem. A homossexualidade não era um tabu tão forte, ainda que não fosse totalmente despido de polêmicas – os mais tradicionalistas defendiam que os homossexuais deveriam relegar seus relacionamentos a um segundo plano nem que fosse por um breve período com o objetivo de gerar decendentes. Mesmo achando tal visão absurda, uma certa complacência me impede de julgá-los. Foi um povo que quase se extinguiu de uma hora para a outra.

Analisando por esse ponto, nossa situação é bastante irônica: um casal formado por um lemuriano e um brasileiro decendente de indígenas que criaram juntos um bebê lemuriano entregue a nossos cuidados por uma mãe amorosa em seu leito de morte. Embora o passado não seja um mar de rosas, hoje posso dizer com todas as letras que somos uma família feliz. Eu amo meu marido e meu filho e sinto que eles me amam com a mesma força. E é só isso que importa, de verdade…

- Aldebaran? – a voz Shion me traz de volta à realidade. Será que estava lendo meus pensamentos? Oh, não, isso realmente não combina com ele: seus poderes sobrehumanos não mancharam sua ética. Melhor eu prestar mais atenção. Talvez ele tenha algo a dizer. Algo solene, porém breve. Um veredicto curto sobre meu relacionamento com Mu.

- Sim? – Tento manter a calma. O nervosismo vai e volta em um ritmo incerto. Pode dizer, Shion, estou preparado. Se você aprovar meu relacionamento com Mu, eu ficarei feliz e te acolherei como o melhor dos genros faria. Se reprovar, bom, tenha paciência Grande Mestre: seu filho já disse que ficará comigo de qualquer jeito e eu também pretendo fazer o mesmo! Nós dois já superamos a morte, a ira dos deuses e muitos outros desafios! O seu "não" será apenas um pequena pedra no caminho, da qual nos iremos desviar e seguir adiante!

- Você poderia me servir um pouco mais de… feijoada, é assim que se fala?

É… parece que o veredicto ficará para mais tarde. Ou eu que estou procurando cabelo em ovo, sofrendo por antecipação sem qualquer necessidade.

- Ah, claro! – levanto-me para servi-lo – Prefere com mais caldo, não é?

- É um bom observador, Touro – Isso talvez seja um elogio. Melhor eu não me animar muito.

- Eu também quero mais um pouco, por favor! – Dohko me estende o prato e Mu faz o mesmo em seguida. Sirvo-os com naturalidade. Shion parece comer mais à vontade, como se já conhecesse cada sabor e aroma dessa refeição exótica aos costumes lemurianos.

Preparo mais um prato para mim. Dohko novamente puxa a conversa e eu o acompanho, junto de Mu. Falamos sobre coisas do cotidiano, cuidados da casa, trabalho, os cuidados com Kiki que agora entra na adolescência e começa a fazer "aquelas" perguntas. A conversa toma rumos divertido, permeadas de risadas e até mesmo Shion participa, embora seus apontamentos continuem bastante suscintos. Ele e Dohko têm personalidades bastante diferentes, de modo que me é um tanto surpreendente como eles mantiveram essa amizade tão duradoura. O modo como eles parecem se entender é quase sublime. Não importa o quanto o libriano pareça querer provocar Shion com suas piadas, ou o quarto os olhares sérios de meu sogro pareçam querer repreender Dohko… no fim tudo se assemelha a uma grande brincadeira na qual eles mesmos criaram as regras. O que transparece é um carinho puro e verdadeiro.

Talvez, nesse ponto, eles sejam como Mu e eu, com Shion revelando seu lado mais ameno e divertido apenas quando estão a sós enquanto permanece um msitério aos olhos do restante do mundo. Decifrar a face tranquila de um lemuriano é uma tarefa hercúlea, quase impossível, mas que no meu caso rendeu um amor duradouro que compensou todos os esforços. Dohko também deve ter a sua recompensa. Amizades não tem preço.

- Ah, isso realmente estava muito bom! Acho que comerei mais um prato!

- Ora, guarde espaço para a sobremesa, Dohko! – Mu diz educadamente ao ex-Mestre Ancião, que sorri em aprovação ao aviso.

- Sobremesa? Dohko, você esqueceu de trazer o vinho, não é? – Shion pergunta, parecendo um tanto surpreso de ter se lembrado desse detalhe só agora.

- Eu? Mas você disse que iria trazer…

- Não, eu pedi que você o pegasse em meu Templo enquanto terminava de me vestir.

- Hm, eu entendi outra coisa… - Dohko coça a nuca, levemente envergonhado.

- Por favor, você poderia buscá-lo? – Shion pede gentilmente, num tom de voz um tanto chantagista que me lembra o que Mu utiliza quando quer muito algo mas está com preguiça de fazer. Tal pai, tal filho.

- Ah, mas isso não é necessário – tento intervir – Temos muitos vinhos aqui.

- Nós compramos aquele vinho do Porto especialmente para esse almoço. Queremos compartilhá-lo com vocês – Meu sogro explica com calma. Está decidido em seu desejo. E o fato de ser vinho do Porto me deixa animado. Quero conhecer seu gosto por bebidas.

- Certo, me envie para lá que eu vou procurá-lo.

- Ora, e nosso acordo sobre caminhar mais? Você pode muito bem ir a pé – O patriarca o interrompe, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Começo a pensar que ele está tentando estrategicamente afastar Dohko por alguns instantes. Ora, mas Shion não seria assim tão maquiavélico a ponto de fazer isso… Por Zeus, será que aproveitará a ausência do amigo para dizer a Mu que é contra nosso relacionamento? Com certeza Dohko iria protestar, …

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. E onde está guardada a garrafa?

- Hum… - O Grande Mestre assume um comtemplativo – Eu realmente não lembro.

- O que? Você só pode estar brincando! – Dohko emenda, em uma indignação quase cômica. Ele não está bravo com Shion, embora pareça farejar que ele está tramando algo.

- Bom, faz algum tempo desde que compramos o vinho. Pode estar em minhas prateleiras ou em algum armário… Céus, você realmente fará a maior bagunça procurando por ele, não é? Mu, por favor, tenha a bondade de acompanhar Dohko e se certificar que ele não deixará meu Templo de pernas para o ar, sim? Você conhece bem o local e poderá ajudá-lo a procurar. Além do mais, quando acabarem, podem voltar para cá usando o teletransporte. Mas subam andando, também lhe fará bem.

- Ah, certo… - meu companheiro se levanta, com certa desconfiança. Isso quer dizer que…

Oh não! Não posso ficar sozinho com Shion! Então ele quer falar diretamente comigo! Provavelmente dirá que eu não sirvo para seu filho e pedirá que eu o deixe. Apelará às tradições, ao passado… Será que encontrou uma pretendente lemuriana a quem prometeu a mão de Mu? Por Zeus, que não seja verdade! O nervosismo começa novamente a aflorar… não vou conseguir enfrentar ele sozinho! Preciso de meu ariano aqui para me dar forças. O que? Para onde ele foi? Já saíram! Athena me proteja! Eu não previa isso nem mesmo em meus piores pesadelos. Enfretar Shion, sozinho… Coragem, Aldebaran! Você é um soldado de elite! Mas a quem quero enganar? Não há missão mais perigosa do que encarar uma conversa solitária com o sogro!

Não posso ficar o tempo todo de cabeça baixa, encarando a mesa. Vamos, Aldebaran! Você é um Touro ou um rato? Certo, certo… contato visual, agir de modo calmo e bem pensado. Shion parece nem mesmo notar que estou aqui. Limpa a boca calmamente com o guardanapo de tecido e o pousa sobre a mesa… Por Zeus, ele está olhando pra mim! Oh não… Devo estar tremendo. Melhor eu sorrir. Não, melhor não. Ele vai perceber que é um sorriso de nervoso. Aquela expressão dura e impenetrável na face. Socorro, Mu! Volte logo!

- Se você fizer algo de ruim ao meu filho, vai se arrepender, Touro. Eu vou te dar um castigo que você nunca vai esquecer!

- Ah, eu… eu… ah, não, não, senhor Mestre Shion! Nunca eu… não! Isso… Shion senhor, eu…

E então desata a rir. Um riso baixo e divertido, que a mim soa como uma gargalhada. Pudera! Além de me fazer tremer de medo, esse homem ainda ri do meu sofrimento! Isso é muita crueldade! Eu deveria…

- Exatamente como nas piadas! Ana tinha razão! – ele comenta, continuando a rir, enquanto eu fico perdido, sem saber o que dizer. Shion então contem o riso e me olha com uma seriedade de homem preocupado – Ora, se acalme, Aldebaran. Estou apenas brincando. Sua Mestra não te contava piadas sobre conhecer os sogros? Pensei que fossem bastante populares no Brasil.

Certo, isso está ficando surreal. Nunca imaginei que Shion fosse do tipo que gostasse de piadas, quanto mais as guardasse na cabeça para usá-las em um momento como esse. Ele continua parecendo preocupado. Talvez eu deva dizer algo, mas o que?

- Desculpe-me, não era minha intenção irritá-lo, Aldebaran.

- E-eu não estou irritado, Mestre Shion! Digo, Shion! Eu, ah…

- Está nervoso de finalmente apresentar-se a mim na posição de genro?

Xeque-mate. Bom, não é preciso se valer de poderes paranormais para identificar isso. Até mesmo uma criança seria capaz de notar.

- Ora, meu bom Touro, não há necessidade disso. Nós dois já nos conhecemos há muito tempo e eu estou contente que, nesse mundo incerto, Mu se apaixonou justamente por você.

- S-sério isso? Di-digo, eu não estou… ah…

- Aldebaran, acalme-se! – ele ri novamente, numa serenidade ímpar – Talvez você deva preparar mais uma… caipirinha, é isso? Assim vai se sentir melhor.

Esse tom, esse senso de humor… Nem mesmo parece o Grande Mestre!

- Eu não estou aqui na posição de Grande Mestre, meu caro. Vim visitá-lo como seu sogro, pai de Mu e avô de Kiki.

- Ce-certo, me desculpe… Shion.

- Diga-me o que te incomoda. Por um acaso acha que eu vim aqui criar algum obstáculo para o relacionamento de vocês dois?

- Eu… francamente não sei. Nem quando eu te conheci, na posição de Patriarca, eu me senti tão nervoso. Ser apresentado oficialmente como seu genro é… não sei dizer… é diferente. Só quero causar uma boa impressão. Eu amo o seu filho. E eu sei que as tradições lemurianas são bastante rígidas e que se há alguém destoando do quadro, esse alguém sou eu. Também não quero acabar criando um problema em seu relacionamento com Mu.

- Ora, Alde… posso te chamar assim?

- Cl-claro! – respondo com um sorriso bobo, surpreso com a gentileza em suas palavras.

- Eu posso ser rígido no comando do Santuário, mas nunca fui nenhum ditador. Muito menos tentei controlar a vida de Mu. Ele é como um filho para mim e eu o amo, mas ele é adulto e sabe andar com as próprias pernas. Não tenho a intenção de lhe ordenar a vida.

- Não, claro que não! – sinto-me mais calmo. De certo modo, é divertido ver Shion referir-se a si próprio com ironia, numa brincadeira que apesar de comum, esbanja sua sabedoria secular – Creio que o nervosismo me tirou dos eixos.

- Eu entendo. Você apenas quis se apresentar como um bom marido, um genro exemplar, e eu acho isso admirável. Contudo, eu não preciso de mais provas das suas qualidades, Aldebaran. Sei que é um soldado e um homem sem igual, criado por uma de minhas amigas mais queridas, a qual sempre prezou muito em desenvolver o lado humano de seus aprendizes. E como se isso não bastasse, desafiou a montanha de Jamiel, o alto comando de um Santuário corrompido e correu o risco de ver sua honra na lama em troca do amor de Mu. Por Zeus, você até mesmo se sacrificou para salvar a vida de Mu! Se você tivesse feito um quinto disto, eu já estaria feliz. Outro não teria a sua perseverança e a sua devoção.

Essas palavras são como música para meus ouvidos, embora não seja do meu feitio esperar elogios de ninguém. Prefiro calar-me e ouvir, pois se eu tentar transformar isso em uma conversa, provavelmente vou acabar dizendo algo bobo. Sinto até mesmo meu rosto corar.

- Além do mais, mesmo que você não tivesse essas qualidades ou então que eu fosse algum homem rude que se recusasse a reconhecê-las, você não deveria se preocupar comigo. Mu já fez a sua escolha há muito tempo e está muito contente com ela. Você sabe que ele pode ser bastante genioso quando quer: cobrou-me a semana toda que eu não fosse frio, que te tratasse bem, que isso e aquilo, uma série de cobranças! Hahaha… Creio que ele não te deixaria nem mesmo se Zeus lhe ordenasse.

- Eu também não… - comentei para mim mesmo, mas devo ter dito em voz, já que Shion me olha com um sorriso de aprovação.

- Vocês já passaram por diversos problemas juntos. Mantiveram um relacionamento duradouro e criaram um filho durante as situações mais adversas. Agora que o mundo parece finalmente estar em paz, eu não ousarei colocar-me no caminho de sua felicidade.

Com certeza estou com um sorriso bobo na face, mas é impossível manter-se sério diante dessas palavras. Estou emocionado. Nunca imaginei que Shion me levasse em tão grande consideração.

- E, bom, saiba que o fato de eu estar um _pouquinho_ velho não me faz um conservador! Pouco me importa se você é lemuriano, brasileiro, europeu, africano ou qualquer coisa que valha. O importante é que você faz Mu feliz. Além do mais, seria muito hipócrita te julgar, já que vivemos a mesma situação. Como era mesmo aquele ditado que Ana usou para se referir a Dohko e eu? Era algo com perfume em frascos…

- "Os melhores perfumes estão nos pequenos frascos"?

- Sim, isso mesmo! Eu encontrei o meu perfume em um frasco "baixinho". No caso de Mu, trata-se de frasco bastante alto.

- Hahaha, isso é verdade… ahn… mas… você e Dohko?

Ele me olha um tanto surpreso.

- Você não sabia? Nem ao menos notou que ele me beijou ao mesmo tempo em que vocês se beijaram à mesa ou que ele ficou brincando com meus cabelos enquanto você preparava as caipirinhas? Também não percebeu que ele se referiu a vocês dois o tempo todo como "família" ou que todas as história que ele contou à mesa diziam respeito a nós dois?

Agora faz todo o sentido. Creio que meu nervosismo realmente fugiu do controle hoje. Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente, um tanto sem-graça por não ter reparado antes. Shion ri.

- Eu pedi que os dois fossem até meu Templo pois Dohko ainda está um tanto apreensivo com relação a Mu. Apesar de eles sempre terem tido uma boa relação, faz pouco tempo que contamos a meu discípulo sobre nosso relacionamento, de modo que Dohko ainda tem certo receio de que esse novo "papel" em minha vida crie algum estranhamento por parte de Mu.

- Ah, eu imagino…

- Porém, meu filho demonstrou-se bastante feliz e até mesmo confessou que já desconfiava de que havia algo entre nós. Para completar, ele brincou com Dohko, chamando-o de "papai"! Hahaha, você precisava ver a cara que ele fez! Ficou extremamente corado.

Pela primeira vez eu rio com gosto nesse domingo! Oh sim, Mu, seu diabinho genioso! E eu tratando a Dohko o tempo todo apenas como amigo. Ora, ele também é meu sogro! Por Zeus, eu devia ter prestado mais atenção!

- Bom, eu fico feliz que esclarecemos tudo. Realmente o meu nervosismo atrapalhou algumas coisas. Por favor, não leve isso a mal, mas fiquei um tanto apreensivo com o modo que você nos observava.

- Desculpe-me, eu que sou péssimo em esconder minha discrição quando estou muito afoito. Devo dizer que também estava nervoso com esse almoço, pois não queria estragar a ocasião na qual você se esforçou tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo queria saber como é a vida de vocês dois… Aprender algumas coisas.

- Aprender? Co-como assim? Perdoe-me, mas o que nós dois poderíamos ensinar a um homem tão sábio quanto você?

Acho que fiz uma pergunta impertinente. Ainda assim, ele sorri calmamente, de forma bondosa.

- Eu tive uma educação rígida. Confesso que mesmo passando parte considerável de minha vida na Torre de Jamiel, conheço muito pouco de seus arredores. Por causa de minha missão, procurei sempre reforçar minha postura de austeridade, de modo que me tornei muito formal. Acabei por passar isso adiante, na educação de Mu.

- Ah, eu devo tê-lo desviado muito desse caminho! O senhor sabe que minha Mestra não é uma pessoa muito convencional – resignado, tento pedir desculpas, mas ele não parece se importar com isso. Novamente ele ri, parecendo divertir-se com minha preocupação.

- Sim, eu conheço Ana muito bem e tivemos sérios embates sobre a melhor maneira de educar os futuros soldados. Cada um de nós se esforçou para fazer seu trabalho da melhor maneira possível. Na verdade, foi ela quem serviu de alcoviteira para Dohko e eu.

- Sério? Ela nunca me contou isso!

- Não contou por que mantivemos o relacionamento em segredo por muito tempo e depois nos afastamos ao final da Guerra Santa. Mas se bem a conheço, ela espalharia essa notícia pelo Santuário inteiro!

- Puxa, eu vou cobrar que ela me conte essa história em sua próxima visita!

- Sim, eu poderia contar, mas reconheço que a versão dela é a mais divertida. Mas voltando ao assunto principal, gostaria de dizer que me senti muito contente de ver como você pode ter ajudado a abrir os olhos de Mu. O modo como ele demonstra seu afeto para contigo é maravilhoso, despido de medos ou receios. Isso é algo que eu tenho de aprender com vocês: a ser menos formal e demonstrar mais a minha afeição por Dohko. Ele é sempre bastante carinhoso comigo, mas eu ainda preciso me desprender de algumas amarras. E isso será bom para nós dois.

- Ah, eu… eu me sinto orgulhoso de poder ajudar de alguma forma, Shion. E creio que Mu também!

- Vocês são bons rapazes, Aldebaran. Agora… você pode me servir um pouco mais de feijoada antes deles retornarem? Está muito gostoso! Também queria tomar mais um copo de caipirinha, mas não será bom misturá-la com o vinho do Porto.

Novamente gargalho. Como é bom sentir que todo aquele peso saiu dos meus ombros! Shion conversa comigo como se fosse um pai e, ao mesmo tempo, um amigo.

- Ora, mas veja só se pode uma coisa dessas, Mu! – a voz indignada de Dohko interrompe meus pensamentos – Seu pai ia comer às escondidas só para eu não ficar sabendo!

- Ah, eu estava brincando, Dohko! Por favor, não brigue comigo! – Shion adota um tom manhoso, tomando as mãos do moreno e cobrindo-as de beijos como forma de pedir desculpas.

- Ora, vocês dois! Francamente! – Mu os provoca rindo, enquanto me abraça por trás, pelo pescoço, beijando-me no rosto. Puxo suas mãos carinhosamente, trazendo-o para mais perto – Ô, seus dois velhos, não deviam fazer isso na frente das crianças como nós! – Ele provoca Shion e Dohko, que também estão aos beijos. Um clima leve toma conta da sala e eu rio com gosto, sentido-me aliviado.

- Ei, Mu, por qual razão você não me contou sobre Shion e Dohko?

Ele arregala os olhos, parecendo não entender.

- Por Zeus, Alde, você estava tão nervoso com esse almoço que nem me ouviu? Eu contei! Disse no começo da semana que eles estavam juntos e que os dois viriam na posição de sogros!

É minha vez de ficar sem graça. Realmente agora parece me vir algo, lá do fundo de minhas lembranças, de Mu comentando qualquer coisa do tipo. Volto-me para Dohko tentando dar-lhe qualquer explicação, mas ele ri, divertido.

- Coitado do Aldebaran! Ainda bem que ele não prestou atenção! Se ficou todo nervoso esperando um sogro, imagine se soubesse que seriam dois!

Todos acabamos por rir juntos. Puxo Mu para meu colo. Ele diz qualquer coisa sobre eu ser muito distraído e beija-me os lábios.

- Hahaha, isso saiu melhor do que a encomenda! Na próxima semana farei outro almoço.

- Que ótima ideia, Alde! Kiki poderá participar!

- Qual o prato?

- Dohko!

- Ora, eu quero saber!

- Pato ao Tucupi. É uma iguaria da região onde eu treine favorito da minha Mestra. Ela vai gostar de saboreá-lo depois de tanto tempo longe do Brasil.

- S-sua Mestra? V-v-você vai convidá-la?

- Claro! Ela é como uma mãe para mim e vai adorar descobrir que é avó!

- Ah, é uma ótima ideia! Vai ser como nos velhos tempos, hein Shion?

- Sim, será ótimo rever Ana!

- S-sua Me-Mestra vem almo-moçar no próximo d-d-domingo?

- Ora, por que está gaguejando, Mu? Vocês dois já se conhecem.

- Eu sei! Mas não como sogra e genro! E-eu nunca me imaginei tendo uma sogra!

-Bom, meu querido filho adotivo… ou melhor dizendo, nosso querido filho adotivo – Shion puxou Dohko para mais perto. Pela primeira vez vejo o libriano corar, expondo um belo sorriso nos lábios – Aldebaran foi corajoso o suficiente para enfrentar esse desafio hoje! Semana que vem será a sua vez!

- Ah, eu, eu…

- Acalme-se, Mu! Você sabe que minha Mestra te adora! E estando todos juntos, podemos até tirar uma grande foto em família! E quero você abraçado com a sogrinha!

- A-Alde, isso não tem graça!

Ah, meu doce Mu! Como você fica lindo assim nervoso! Venha, deixe eu te acalmar com meus beijos. Não se preocupe, minha Mestra não se colocará em nosso caminho. Se bem a conheço, ela na verdade ficará muito feliz e te encherá de mimos! Não, não faça essa expressão enfezada, que eu sei que você está fingindo. Isso, mostre-me esse sorriso lindo e me deixe provar de seus lábios.

- Ei, vocês dois! Eu quero sobremesa!

- Dohko! Não interrompa os meninos!

- Acho melhor deixarmos os beijos pra depois, Alde, ou um de seus sogros vai morrer de fome… - ele comenta, rindo, selando meus lábios.

- Certo, vá buscar o pudim que eu abro o vinho.

Uma empolgação toma conta de mim. Mesmo que essa tarde tenha se tornado bastante agradável, quero que o próximo domingo chegue logo, para que nos sentemos todos juntos à mesa. Sinto-me não apenas revigorado, mas também emocionado. Eu, que passei uma infância difícil, sem o aconchego de um lar, agora descubro que faço parte de uma grande família, onde o coração tece laços que vão muito além das questões de sangue.


End file.
